Killing Stalking
by ShuniYaku
Summary: Misaki looked at the man in front of him, anger ran through him as he struggled to not take the knife from the lifeless body below him and stab it into the man. VERY dark AU, one-shot, do not read if you can't handle murder and gore. You have been warned...


Misaki gulped as he plunged the sharp blunt knife into the girl's neck. The mess of blood and the unbelievable amount of blood poured out of the girl's now ruined neck. Her once crystal green eyes are not dull and dead. They have no color in them, and Misaki, for a second regrets what he did. But then he remembered the way the girl flaunted her breasts at Akihiko. He gritted his teeth and then stabbed the girl in the stomach.

From afar, Akihiko watched with amusement, he knew that Misaki could get jealous at times, but this was the first time he had seen Misaki stab someone. Other times, he would just make a mess of their legs, like breaking them and then throwing the victims into the sea water, to let them drown.

Misaki took the knife and then looked at his eyes in the light that reflected on the knife. They were full of hatred for the woman and he licked the blood off. This was his favorite knife, and he wasn't about to let it be stained in some slut's blood.

Akihiko watched once again as Misaki wiped the blood off of the knife, the young boy then looked Akihiko. He told the man to come over and Akihiko did. He loved the way Misaki's glare felt on his skin and he loved how Misaki was licking his lips like a predator. It turned him on all too much.

"Yes, my angel?" Akihiko said as he lifted Misaki up and kissed the boy, with the taste of the woman's blood lingering in the hot mouth, Akihiko groaned in pleasure. Misaki narrowed his eyes, was Akihiko moaning because of how good the blood smelled? He slapped the man and then dropped to the floor. Akihiko wondered what he could have done wrong.

Once again, the knife was in the hand's of Misaki and it was being stabbed into the girl's chest. Misaki twisted the veins and then pulled out the heart. Akihiko raised an eyebrow, was the boy hungry?

"Eat," Misaki commanded as he shoved the still beating heart into Akihiko's hands. "If you loved the taste of her blood, then you will love the taste of her heart, right?" Misaki sneered. Akihiko sighed, this was another one of Misaki's tantrums, the best way to resolve this problem was to listen to the boy and do whatever he commanded.

Akihiko took a bite and then chewed, he honestly didn't like the taste of the heart. It was too warm for his taste. If anything, he liked the fingers and arms better. They were chewy and had a lot of taste in them. He swallowed and then bit into it again as if it was some forbidden fruit that can only be tasted once.

He finished the heart in a few minutes and then licked the blood off of his hands. Misaki hissed, the man was supposed to spit the heart out, not devour it all! He got up and then got in the car, Akihiko followed him.

He started the car, leaving the poor body behind. It wasn't like anyone was going to care, the body was left in an alleyway that rarely anyone visited and if anyone was going to find it, it would be the dogs that have been abandoned and are hungry for meat.

Misaki looked out the window of the car window, the rain poured down and the little droplets made their own melody while tapping on the car windows. Misaki's hands were stained with blood, no like he cared anyway. Akihiko watched the boy when he stopped at a red light.

The past few days, Misaki has been especially moody, there were more tantrums than usual and when Akihiko came home from a meeting or a party, Misaki could be seen watching videos of killing or reading Akihiko's novels. If it was unknown to you, Akihiko was an author who specializes in writing killing and erotica novels. Misaki loved the horror and killing novels the best.

Usually, the names of the girls in the novel would be the ones that they had killed for fun. Akihiko parked the car in the basement and then opened the door to their apartment. Misaki ignored Akihiko when he grabbed him and flopped onto the couch. Akihiko trailed wet kisses down the boy's neck, but he was slapped away by Misaki's hand.

"Stop it," Misaki hissed, Akihiko frowned, he was hurt. "Why so mean? I'm sorry alright," Akihiko pouted. Misaki looked at Akihiko and then frowned, the man knew how jealous he could get. When the woman walked over to their table, not realizing that Misaki was his lover, she had her shirt unbuttoned and her breasts on full display.

Misaki glared at her the entire time she scooted closer to Akihiko, winked at him and got her disgustingly sick slutty perfume smell on him. And the entire time that these events were taking place, Akihiko was smiling, he knew what would become of the girl later. Yet, he played with the girl's fate and tricked her into going to the alleyway, to get her life snapped.

Misaki stepped on Akihiko's foot and then sprang up, he walked up to his room while Akihiko followed him again. He needed Misaki to forgive him, they had a deal. "Don't follow me," Misaki hissed as he threw his sock at Akihiko. It landed right in front of the man, and Akihiko's look darkened. Misaki narrowed his eyes, Akihiko could get angry all he wanted, but he knew better than to agitate him.

"Misaki," Akihiko said, his voice deep and cold. Misaki shivered, shit. The once lifeless bulge grew from it's deep sleep. Misaki groaned, he loved it when Akihiko was like this, scary and mean. The boy opened his mouth and smirked.

"Come, punish me, _Akihiko_ ," Misaki smirked. Akihiko hissed, he lunged forward and grabbed the boy. Walking into the closest bedroom, Akihiko threw Misaki on the bed and then ripped off the boy's clothes. He then proceed to do the same to his own. Soon enough, both of them were naked and like they were the only ones left on this dirty planet, like the dirty animals that humans were, they had the hottest sex anyone can imagine.


End file.
